


Imagine…Derek Finding Out You’re Illiterate

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert, Supportive Derek Hale, Sweet Derek Hale, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Your secret finally comes out, but will Derek react in the way you assumed he would?





	Imagine…Derek Finding Out You’re Illiterate

“Hey, y/n! Can you hand me that book on the bookshelf?”

Your stomach churned, taking a deep breath in before replying.

“Uh, which one?” you asked, getting up and walking over to the hundreds of books Derek had, now that he’d gotten bookshelves installed.

“The one we used last night. You know, the one with all the different creatures and their origins”.

You sighed, trying to remember what the book looked like.

Was it blue? Or was it black?

You were sure it was one of the two, but you couldn’t remember which.

“Uh, where is it?”

Derek looked up at you from the desk, furrowing his eyebrows as he watched you scan the entirety of the two bookshelves.

“It’s on the fifth row down on the left. You’ll have to use the ladder”.

You nodded, grabbing the ladder and making sure it was pressed firmly and safely up against the bookshelf, before climbing slowly.

You counted down, till your eyes were on the fifth row from the top, a bunch of books stacked along the row.

How the hell were you meant to find out which book he wanted, when you couldn’t even read the title?

It was at moments like this you hated that you were illiterate.

It was something you’d dealt with your entire life.

Your parents were-well, they weren’t the greatest.

They didn’t bother teaching you anything, deciding school was a waste of time.

You had no idea why. It was free. It wasn’t like they’d be saving any money.

But they just refused to let you go.

They barely let you out of the house and there was never a single book for you to occupy your time with.

You never had the chance to develop those skills. Never had the chance to learn the most basic of things. And while you tried as an adult, you couldn’t do it.

But no one knew that. You knew how weird people would find it, a grown man unable to read and barely able to write.

You especially made sure you hid it from Derek, afraid he’d leave you once he knew.

Which was why your hand was shaking, looking from book to book, hoping there’d be some sort of unique cover work or something you could recognize.

You don’t know how long you stood there for, before you felt an arm snake around your waist, pulling you up and off the ladder.

You looked around, eyes wide with fear as Derek stared down at you.

“What’s wrong? I can-I can smell your fear”.

You didn’t say anything, avoiding his soft, worried gaze, but he wasn’t about to let you close up.

He’d known there was something wrong from the moment he asked you to get the book for him.

He heard your heart rate increase, smelling the anxiousness radiating off you. And seeing you shaking on the ladder was too much for him. He had to find out what was wrong.

“Look at me, y/n”.

He gripped your chin, tilting your head up until your eyes came into contact with each other.

He gave you a soft smile, his eyes full of understanding and comfort.

“You can tell me anything. I promise I won’t judge you”, he assured.

“So-you can’t read or write?”

You nodded, playing with his fingers as you lay between his legs, your back to his chest as he gripped you tight.

You couldn’t help the tears that fell.

You knew it was stupid, a grown man crying over something you’d accepted years and years ago. But the way Derek’s words were so soft spoken, the way he just listened the entire time, got to you.

“And that’s what you’ve been hiding from me for years?”

You nodded again, feeling guilty for hiding it from him, for even thinking he’d ever judge you for this.

You knew Derek. He’d never be that type of person, but the fear was too overwhelming.

He could sense that guilt, knowing it wasn’t your fault. You had every right to think that way. If it was him, he’d have done the same.

But now he knew and he’d make sure he’d do everything he could to help.

“Ok. So, we go to some classes. We find some adult literacy classes. I-I can help you at home”, he insisted, his grip tightening on you, leaning his chin on your shoulder, his beard brushing against your cheek.

“And-and we’ll try to learn more. Start with the basics. See where we can go”, he rambled, ideas popping into his head, trying to be a supportive as he could.

“B-but only if you want to”, he added, tilting his head so he could look at you, not wanting to force you into anything, or make you think he wanted to change you in any way.

You turned your own head, staring into his beautiful eyes and smiled.

He was being so understanding. So supportive.

You had no idea why you were ever worried about his reaction.

It was Derek. Your Derek. You should’ve known he’d be there for you no matter what happened.

He was the love of your life and you knew you were his.

“I love you. So much”, you whispered, your hand coming up to hold his cheek, pushing his face against yours.

He shut his eyes at the contact, the scent of love filling the room.

“I love you too. I’ll be right by your side. No matter what. Ok?”

You nodded, kissing his cheek, before shifting to lie down completely, never once leaving the comfort of his arms or his love, knowing you’d always be safe here.


End file.
